


What happens on a Snow Day, stays on a Snow Day, right?!

by pixie_rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Shopping, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Snow Day, Surpise Visit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rose/pseuds/pixie_rose
Summary: After she cut her latest research trip short Luna finds herself back in England all alone for the holidays. She decides to stop off and see her friends, starting with Neville. What was only supposed to be a short visit she ends up spending a few days with him thanks to an unexpected Snowfall. Things between the pair escalate while they're trapped together in Neville's cottage… could this work out to be Luna's happiest Christmas since before she lost her dad?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Christmas_Prompt_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Christmas_Prompt_2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> The two friends are snowed in to one of their apartments. What happens on a snow day, stays on a snow day, right?
> 
> * * *
> 
> The characters and places all belong to J.K. Rowling, I saw the prompt and had to use one of my OTPs

Luna had been pacing around the kitchen of her old family home trying to work out what she was going to do about everything that had happened over the last day for hours now, she had hardly slept for worry of it. Things with Rolf were… complicated, yes she cared about him, but she didn't think she loved him, she wasn't sure if she ever would, or at least not in the way he wanted her to. She definitely didn't want to marry him, she was certain about that if nothing else. Which is how she found herself back home alone a week before Christmas; she was supposed to still be with Rolf on their last research trip, but things were too awkward, she didn’t feel like she could stay there with him after refusing to marry him. She’d apparated home to get away, from the awkwardness, but being alone right now was the last thing she needed, though she wasn’t sure where else she could go. She needed to stop worrying about last night, and to stop remembering Christmases past in this house with her parents — both of whom were now dead. 

It wasn't until the kettle started whistling, and she was in the process of making her fifth cup of tea of the morning that she realized that she didn't have to sit around and mope, she had friends that she could go and visit. Friends that had always told her to drop in whenever she is back in England. Maybe taking a trip to visit them all over the next week would help her? Now she just needed to decide who to see first, though that was a fairly easy decision; with the thoughts of love on her mind one person was at the forefront, the only person she had ever loved, and the only one of her friends that she knew had already finished work for the holidays. Neville Longbottom. So without thinking any more, before she talked herself out of it, without even glancing at the clock she wrapped herself up in her coat and old Ravenclaw scarf and hat, she grabbed her bag and apparated to where she knew he now lives. 

 

It had been years since Luna had last found herself standing on the main street in Hogsmeade, despite the passage of time everything still looked as it always had. Very few places had lights on, not that Luna noticed that she was trying to get her bearings to remember in which direction she had to go to get to Neville’s. The way she was facing she knew that behind her was the land that led up to the castle, so it meant she must head forwards. She slowly headed the other side of Hogsmeade the wind was bitterly cold, despite her hat and scarf, which was slowing her down immensely. It was nearly an hour, and many wrong turns, before she found herself at the cottage that she recognized as Neville's new home, he'd only just moved in when she left for her last trip, she had spent all the time hoping he was settling in okay. She opened the gate, flinching as it made a high-pitched squeak in the cold, quiet December morning, she settled though once it was wide enough for her to fit through and shut it, hearing the squeak again. She looked around but no lights had come on in any of the surrounding windows, she breathed a sigh of relief as she walked up the garden path and gently knocked on the front door. 


	2. Chapter 2

She stood there stamping her feet as the cold was setting in now she was completely still, her eyes lit up as the door was opened enough to Neville to pop his head around it. “Hi,” she breathed, seeing a cloud in the air as she spoke. 

“Luna?” Neville asked his voice still thick with sleep, he rubbed at his eyes. “What are you doing here?” He asked, a little more awake now. 

“I came home early, and wanted to see you.” She said, her eyes looking at her feet as she felt the heat of a blush creep up her cheeks. “Could I come in? It's freezing out here.” 

“Oh, of course,” Neville said, shaking his head slightly as he opened the door wider and stepped back to let her in. Once inside with the door closed she looked at Neville properly, he was in some pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt, his hair was messed up in a really cute way, he had clearly still been in bed. The thought of which made her face fall, she hadn't thought about that, hadn't even realized how early it was. “I'm sorry, I never meant to wake you,” she shook her head. 

“It's okay, I'm an early riser anyway,” he smiled at her before turning to walk down the hall. “Do you want some coffee?” 

Luna quickly took her outer layers off and followed him, she stopped in her tracks in the doorway, the kitchen was a bit of a mess, not too much, but more than she would be happy with. She supposed that the fact he hadn’t been expecting a visitor didn’t help. As she scanned the room she saw Neville stood, with his hand on the kettle, staring at her. She smiled, she couldn't help it, the sheer sight of him like that made her heart sing. Slowly, she shook her head, coming back to her senses and finally answering his question, “I would love one please?” 

“You know you are allowed in? And you’re allowed to sit down.” Neville said with a smile as he filled the kettle up at the sink because Luna was still standing in the doorway. 

She took a hesitant step inside and made her way over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs. She smiled up at him as she sat down. “So how has teaching been?” She asked without preamble, unable to sit in silence. 

“It’s been great,” Neville said, he had his back to her as he was busy making the coffee. “It’s nice being back at Hogwarts, and it suits me much more than being an Auror ever did.” He turned around and leaned against the worktop as he waited for the kettle to boil. “The change was just what I needed, and I’m ashamed to say that it took losing Gran for me to be able to do it, I only said yes to the Auror offer to please her, to try and live up to what she wanted me to be, to make mum and dad proud.” He said, looking at his feet so Luna couldn’t see the tears welling up in his eyes. Luna had never heard him talk about his parents, she knew they were in St Mungo’s and it broke her heart, yes she had lost her parents, but she thought even that was preferable to what Neville had to endure. All she wanted to do was hug him, she had an aching need in the pit of her stomach to do so; thankfully though the kettle began to whistle, which meant he became busy with pouring the water onto their coffee. When he sat down opposite her he pushed a steaming mug of white coffee towards her before asking: “how was your trip?” She knew that he knew she was home early, she just hoped he wouldn’t ask. 

“It was good, got everything I needed, now I just need to write them all up.” She said with a grin. 

“What was it you were looking for this time?” Neville asked her, a look of genuine curiosity on his face. “I know you told me before but I forgot.” 

Luna took a small sip of her coffee, even though she knew he took an interest in her creatures like she took an interest in his plants it was still strange to sit here talking about this, or beginning to, with someone whose eyes weren’t glossed over. Other than Rolf the only other person who had always been like that with her was her dad — after all he was the one that sparked her interest in the weird and wonderful creatures in the first place. “A <insert creature here>.” She answered with a small smile, “it’s like a …” 

“And you found one?”    
“A whole family of them,” Luna nodded, “I’ll have to show you the photos once I have developed them.” 

“I’d love to see them,” he nodded, at the same moment his stomach gurgled. 

“You can get yourself something to eat; just go about your morning like I wasn’t here.” Luna said, not wanting to interfere with his routine, if he had one. If she’d thought about it she wouldn’t have arrived so early. 

He got to his feet, looking around him, “I’ll just grab some cereal then,” he said, “would you like anything?” 

“No thanks,” she held up her coffee cup, “I’m all good with this.” 

Neville just shook his head, but refused to say anything else as he got himself some cereal and returned to the table to eat. 

 

Once he had finished eating Neville looked up at Luna, she smiled at him. “So, did you have anything planned for today?” she asked him, hoping that whatever it was she could join him. 

“I was going to head into the village and do some last minute Christmas shopping,” he said, “do you want to join me? Or I can leave it for another day if you had something else in mind?” 

Luna blushed, she hadn’t really had anything in mind for them to do, she was more being selfish as she couldn’t stand being alone with her thoughts, but she couldn’t tell him that, she didn’t dare think what he’d say if she did. “Uh, Christmas shopping sounds good to me.” She said nodding her head, now that she was home for it she figured she should probably do some shopping of her own anyway. 

“Our day is sorted then,” Neville said, “or our morning is at least. I can’t imagine shopping will take us all day.” 

Luna looked at her watch, “but I doubt the shops will be open for another hour or so… what should we do while we wait?” She was cursing herself for being so early in the first place, but she was also happier than she would be if she was still at home. 

“Well…” Neville looked around them. “I’m going to tidy up in here.” He said, getting to his feet and collecting up all the things that were in dire need of washing. “You can go and relax in the front room if you want?” He suggested. 

“I would rather stay in here,” she didn’t want to be alone, even if he would only be in the next room. “I could help you?” 

Neville turned to look at her, “you don’t…” he began to say, but trailed off as he saw the hopeful look on her face. Laughing he said, “if you’re sure.” 

A wide smile spread across Luna’s elfin features, brightening up the room as she got to her feet and moved towards him. “What do you want me to do?” 

“You dry as I wash up?” He suggested, “you can put it all on the table, and we can put it away afterwards?” 

“Sure,” she said, picking up the tea towel off the back of the chair, ready and waiting for things to dry up. Happy that she will be busy, and not have chance to dwell on her problems. 

 

In little under an hour Neville looked around his kitchen, they had washed and dried everything up and even put it all away. He dried his hands and looked sideways at Luna. “Well, should we head out now?” He asked her, leaning back against the counter behind him. 

Luna giggled and there was a sparkle in her eyes, “um, don’t you think you should get dressed first?” She looked down at his pyjamas, his eyes followed hers, and he chuckled to himself. He’d completely forgotten that he hadn’t got dressed since she arrived. 

“Yes, that may be a good idea.” He nodded, “I’ll be ten minutes.”

Luna watched him leave and looked around her. The kitchen did look better, but it still could do with some cleaning, and she couldn’t just stand here doing nothing while she waited. She pushed her sleeves up and filled the sink with some soapy water. With a fresh cloth and sponge she began scrubbing the hob and worktops. Before she knew it the kitchen was spotless. 

“Wow,” she heard behind her. Neville had come back and was in awe of the state of the kitchen “you did all this while I was getting dressed?” He crossed the room and picked Luna up in a hug. “Thank you, but you didn’t have to do it at all.” 

“I didn’t mind,” Luna smiled, gripping hold of his shoulders as he spun her around. “I really didn’t mind.” 

“Well thank you,” he said again as he put her down. “Should we leave now?” 

“Sure,” she said, smiling and grateful to be back on the ground. 

They made their way back into the hallway, both wrapping up in coats, scarves and hats. Luna slung her bag over her shoulder, and they headed out into the wintery morning. 


End file.
